


25 Days Has September - Experience

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [14]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Emma/Bass/Miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Experience

Emma walks through the grocery store in a kind of daze. She has a list, but she's not really following it. It's automatic. Eggs. Milk. Bread. Cheese. Cereal... all the normal things. They go into the basket one after the other. Occasionally she pauses when there's some kind of promotion on, but normally it wants her to buy twice as much as she needs so she passes them by.

When she turns into the aisle with the... health products... it makes her pause. Unwillingly, her eyes slide down and run across the price tags and information.

Eggs. Milk. Bread. Cheese. She should focus on what she came here for.

The pale and unthreatening boxes sit proudly side by side with the garish ones advertising all sorts of novel flavours or shapes. Sitting beside them, smiling up at you because you forgot. Or perhaps to guilt you into buying them in the first place. She forces her eyes away from them and carries on walking.

It's not like she could buy it here, anyway. Everyone knows everyone in Jasper. And everyone knows she and Miles have just split up. If she was seen buying... then... 

Emma walks a bit faster to the counter and hopes no one has noticed her stalling. She makes her purchases and goes home as fast as she can. Both her parents are out at work, so she puts everything away and goes into her room to sit down on the bed.

Eggs. Milk. Bread. Cheese. The boring normal things in life. The day to day. She slides a hand over her stomach and wants to throw up.

She knows. She's late. She knows full well that women her age can miss or skip the odd one, but... it's more than that. It's more than worry and loneliness making her feel ill when she wakes. And worse, she knows it's Bass'. 

It could be Miles', it's true. She remembers all the horror stories their awkward Sex Ed lesson had conveyed. The percentages. The health risks. She'd paid more attention than most, and she'd been more careful than most, too.

But it had just sort of... happened. 

She hadn't meant it to. Not really. All the time she'd been dating Miles, she'd been sure Bass hated her for stealing him from him. She'd seen the way he'd looked at them, and in a way it had been... nice. Nice to feel important enough that Miles picked her over Bass. Nice to have them both staring at her.

...nice to think about more than staring. Nice to consider what it would be like for Miles to growl possessively over her neck as he fucked her while Bass watched. Nice to think about Bass jerking off in the dark at the thought of them together. Nice to think any number of obscene fantasies that she kept for the nights she'd been alone. Fingers sliding between her legs and running over the slick, soft, dark places and imagining they were someone else's. Wondering what it would feel like. Wondering what they both would feel like. Grinding down hard on her hand as her mind snapped from one to the other in a blur of heat and movement.

She'd never thought it would actually happen. Never thought she'd cheat on Miles. Even with Bass. But he'd gone and done something so stupidly reckless for her, and she'd known that whilst Miles chose the army over her... Bass signing up was entirely the opposite. All those dark little fantasies she'd played out in private suddenly were one step closer. She was losing them. Losing them both. And she'd tried one last time to keep hold of them. To keep them here. Together. With her.

And it had failed. Miles and Bass had signed up anyway, leaving her here to her future. Leaving her here to sit on her bed and remember them, and wonder what the hell she was going to do with the rest of her life now. 

Bass had given up one future, although she knows it's not only for her. She knows that really, there's never going to be a way to split those two up. Not that she wants to.

Although maybe if she called him. Maybe if she told him. Maybe if he knew... 

...then he would come home. And he'd be as good a father as he could be. And he'd be frustrated and chained up and miserable. He'd find some dead-end job and he'd work his ass off and he'd try to be a good member of society, but she knows deep down that's not the kind of man he is.

And Miles would be alone.

Emma puts her head in her hands and cries.


End file.
